


Love Therapy

by buttercrumb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, grimdorks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercrumb/pseuds/buttercrumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright John, what seems to be the problem?” Rose gave him a welcoming smile as she pulled out her notepad and gave her full attention to the fidgeting boy. His face was flushed and his eyes refused to meet hers. Interesting... she jotted it down in her notes.</p><p>“S-Sorry, it’s just... it’s happening again.” John gulped, his hand clutching his chest, his face seemingly more embarrassed than pained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Therapy

“Alright John, what seems to be the problem?” Rose gave him a welcoming smile as she pulled out her notepad and gave her full attention to the fidgeting boy. His face was flushed and his eyes refused to meet hers. Interesting... she jotted it down in her notes.

“S-Sorry, it’s just... it’s happening again.” John gulped, his hand clutching his chest, his face seemingly more embarrassed than pained.

“What? You mean you’re having chest problems? I can get you some medicine if you’d like.” Her eyes were suddenly full of concern and she stood up slowly from her seat. Why didn’t he say that from the beginning? Was that why his breathing was so ragged and his brow covered in a thin layer of sweat? 

“No! No... you don’t understand Rose. I’m really sorry for calling you out like this, please just let me explain.” He wiped his hands on his pant legs and took some shaky breaths before blurting, “Sometimes when I’m around people I get really nervous.” His words were spoken all in one breath, jumbling together, nearly incomprehensible. Rose adjusted herself in her seat and bit her lower lip as she tried to think of a suitable response.

“P-Please Rose, don’t do that. It just makes it worse.” John mumbled in a weak sounding voice, peering up at her with innocent eyes. She wanted to help him, she really did. He was pretty much the only friend that would actually take her psychoanalysis’ seriously and always try to make her smile, which meant more to her than words could say. 

“You mean biting my lip? Oh, my apologies, I’ll stop immediately.” Rose nodded, her curiosity and imagination beginning to take over. Was this really some sort of mental problem afterall? “Do you mind providing me with some more symptoms?”

“Of course, yes, ahem. Well... my palms get really sweaty and my face heats up and gets sort of red and my heart starts racing and and and you’ve got to help me Rose!” His voice cracked near the end, reminding Rose of just how deep his voice had gotten over the past few months. She used to think of John as the little brother type, always tagging along and making everyone laugh. Only recently had she started to notice how broad his shoulders were, how tall he had grown, his sturdy hands that caught her when she stumbled. And only recently had she started to like these changes. A little tiny part of her wished he would notice those sort of things about her too.

“This sounds like a major case of anxiety.” She told him as she wrote it down on paper. “Please, go on.”

“My mouth gets too dry to talk and whenever I do talk I keep rambling on and on until I’m completely off-topic and I’m so jittery but I seriously can’t stop my hands from shaking and I just can’t stop thinking about them!” He cried in frustration, smoothing back his hair as he drummed his fingers on the desk.

Her pen paused on her sheet of paper and she looked up in surprise. “You mean to say it happens only around a certain group of people...?”

John shook his head and his eyes were roaming everywhere but her. “More like one person.” He muttered.

Now she was starting to get nervous. Rose shifted in her seat and cleared her throat before asking, “Well to make a professional diagnosis I suppose I should know who. If you’re comfortable with disclosing that...” Her mind was wandering into dangerous territories. She wouldn’t admit it but she was desperate to know who.

Stubbornly he stared at the ground then slowly raised his baby blue eyes to meet with hers as he mumbled in a vulnerable voice, “You...”. 

Her heart skipped a beat as it soared and spread a warm tingly feeling through her body, like a gust of fuzzy feelings rushing through her veins. She drank in the sight of his reddened face as she struggled to calm herself.

“This is very serious John.”

“I-It is?! What’s wrong with me?”

“You’re in love, that’s what. We’ll need to start your treatment immediately.”

“I... I...” His voice trailed off, high pitched and squeaky now. He covered his eyes with his hands and let out small series of apologies as Rose raised herself from her seat and very calmly walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“No need to worry, though, I think I’ve already found the cure.” She whispered huskily into his ear, feeling him shiver underneath of her and uncover his eyes, turning to look at her. His gaze was dazed and dreamy, as if he were looking at an angel, and her heart felt the same as she bent down and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
